Open Water
by Adelaide205
Summary: The world was washed away beneath the waves of the sea. For that time, everything stilled as the man looked up, gazing down to Jamie with eyes as bright and clear as the water below. Jamie stared for a moment, blinking like some dazed girl as he observed the stranger. He would be a faithful lover, as gentle as he was strong. JackxJamie


_Fabulous readers, _

_I am now going to make you feel things because reasons. I saw this crossover in a comic with Supernatural, and I thought: hey how can I incorporate my favorite OTP into this? Then I proceeded to watch Titanic and study it, then try to get something started. We're just gonna go for it, okay? Okay. This'll be as much of a surprise for you as it will be fore me! I'm gonna follow the basics of James Cameron's _Titanic_, but I'm not going to recreate it 100% because I don't want too be too cliché, and I also don't want to make it boring for you guys. Have a new Titanic experience that maybe you'll be happy about. _

_All aboard the RMS Fuck you Aaron._

**-Near, far, where ever-nope, I'm sorry I'm just gonna disclaim this and not sing that song-**

_ It was so easy to start anew, just to drift away into dust and create a new name along with a new identity. If it was so easy, then where was his courage to do it? _

White clouds billowed out from the pillar smoke stacks upon the grandest ship in the world. It was a milestone for humanity, an iron display of the power that man could control. Every paper boy, daily newspapers, and Nickelodeons made mentions of the crowning achievement in transportation along seas. There was no person that did not know about this historical day.

History would call the Titanic a milestone for advancing steam engines while upper class society would remember her for her luxury. She was the cruse liner of the century, far greater than her previous sisters, equipped with the only the finest steam works in her engines that were similar to her predecessor's, the SS Laurentic.

Crowds gathered along the docks of Southampton. For miles around, people had come to gather and wave goodbye to the nobel maiden, the RMS Titanic. They all waited for her to venture from her berth. They all wanted to see the grandest ship sail away off slowly into the wide horizon on the blue sea.

What could a boy do but stare up at its massive stature. It towered over him, standing at least 100 feet from the dock to the large, black and gold funnels. This would be his first time going to America. He was just a boy in all honesty, barely on the cusp of manhood, yet his mother saw it fit to send him to university in the Americas. It would make a man out of him. Push him to strive for strength and success. That was what he had heard all of his life. That and-

"Do not gawk, James."

Jamie blinked, tearing his eyes from the iron monument as he turned to his mother. "Yes, Mother," he said as he made to follow her up the port.

Stay focused.

Mind your studies.

Do not dream.

He had heard it all by the tender age of 15; and now he had nothing more to hear; instead, he often found it amusing to listen to his own thoughts, often taking comfort in them when the pressure of social class came knocking on his door. He had tried often to mind his mother's words. Perhaps she knew best for him. Perhaps she was merely scared at what would become of the family name if Jamie did not succeed. With his father gone, Jamie was the only soul surviving heir to their good name.

His mother intended for him to not squander it. He would grow into a fine, young man, smart and wealthy with an unbreakable reputation at his back.

Jamie looked up and down the docks as he pushed through the crowds, following his mother's swift steps. She did not give a second glance to the men as they took her tickets. They all tipped their hats as she passed while Jamie trotted to keep up with her, holding out his arm so that he may escort her like a proper gentleman.

She held her head high as the Starline workers followed them with trunks and luggage in tow.

"James, dearest. Be a love and escort these men to our state rooms," she said with a wave of her gloved hand as she pulled away from Jamie's arm. "I am feeling faint and wish to go rest," she said as she covered her yawned with a delicate hand.

"Yes," Jamie said as she placed a bit of paper in his hand. "State rooms b52, 54, and 56," he said as he looked up at the ships directory. Bells and whistles sounded just before a loud, deep horn echoed through the docks an and throughout the halls of the ship, alerting Jamie. He paused for a moment, looking out at the light that gleamed through the open door in the side of the ship.

The working men were now closing it, sealing away the light and incasing Jamie inside the ship.

He would give anything just to escape away, go up on deck and watch as the ship drifted away from all of society. If he could dream hard enough, he would wish that the ship would sail away from social standards and the responsibilities expected of him.

The men that stood behind him exchanged glances, smiling as they recognized that gleam in Jamie's eye. "We've got it, lad. Off onto the deck to watch the launch. Go wave goodbye," they said as they pulled the luggage forward, brushing passed Jamie. "Your things are safe with us," they assured him as Jamie gave a side glance to where his mother had wondered off to.

"Thank you!" he said, a true smile brushing across his thin lips.

He was gone in a second, just a flash of color as he ran across the carpeted halls and sliding into the grand foyer that lead up to the deck. He did not take the time to note the fine wooden carvings, or the elaborate stained glass windows. He had seen everything that could be bought by money. All extravagance was the same in his mind, but moments in life, those were priceless. He stumbled out onto the wooden deck, squeezing passed crowds of people until he leaned on the banister. He was on the stage of the world, looking out to the audience of adoring onlookers.

People beamed up, crowds cheered as the Titanic sounded again, bidding goodbye to the docks and the city of Southampton as it moved away, leaving grand ripples along the water as it inched by. He waved and cheered, leaning far over the rail. He knew no one down below as his family had all passed and his friends remained distant with him at best, but he waved anyway. He waved goodbye to all of the children and parents, bakers and smiths, the upper class mixed with the lower class. They all stood as equals in their aw for the grandest ship in the world.

The faces of people became nothing but a memory as the ship bobbed down the channel, heading passed the cities and houses that lined along the coast. It would be some time before they reached open water, perhaps a day or so. Jamie couldn't wait to see the vast blue stretch for miles before him.

He stood there for a long while as everyone around dissipated and left him alone to his thoughts. He didn't know how long he had been standing there, staring off dreamily as the water lapped along the boats edge. It was an opportunity to escape his mother and simply allow himself to think his own thoughts.

He leaned up, patting his coat for his notebook and pen. Upon not finding it, he slumped over again. It would have been an opportune time to write down the memory for later. No doubt the sight of the blue water and the sounds of the steam would spark imagination and fuel him for something extraordinary to write.

Jamie wondered if his mother would be missing him by then. He almost feared that she would appear on the deck and scold him for something. She was a proud woman and did not take kindly to insubordination of any form. It was such a large ship, though, and she had mentioned being tired. Jamie doubted he would cross her. No doubt that she wanted to lay in the lap of luxury, locked away in her private room.

She was a woman of materials, and expected the same from her son. Jamie chewed on the inside of his cheek as he turned to look around the deck, staring down at the many faces of people that passed by.

How he loved the faces of people. He often played innocent games of guess and create, choosing stories for people that he had never met. That man could be a mill worker, leaving his home country to seek new beginnings in a free land. That lady could be an actress, a famous star headed to broadway in the finest city of lights.

And that boy. He paused as he caught a sight of him, standing there against the banister down the way from Jamie. That boy could be a dreamer just like Jamie, a playful chap that was strong and reliable.

The young man looked down at the water just as Jamie had been doing. His brown hair tussled in the wind as he blinked, cigarette barely clinging to his parted lips. Jamie blinked as he attempted to lean forward, wanting to see the man's face. He imagined that he would have the most beautiful eyes.

The world was washed away beneath the waves of the sea. For that time, everything stilled as the man looked up, gazing down to Jamie with eyes as bright and clear as the water below. Jamie stared for a moment, blinking like some dazed girl as he observed the stranger. He would be a faithful lover, as gentle as he was strong.

Jamie shook his head. What had he just thought? He turned sharply, steering away from the man that enchanted him for a wonderful second. Why had he thought that of him? Did he find him attractive? How absurd. He glanced over his shoulder to where the man stood, peering out along the coast once again.

He did not know if he would see him again; he did not yet know that deep down he would want to see him again. There was a look of wonder in those eyes and it enchanted Jamie. He smiled as he turned away, walking down into the grand hall, this time observing the handy work around him as he trailed his hand down the wooden rail along the stairs.

He released a content sigh as people bustled around him. For a second, he was a free as the ship upon which he road, but only for a second.


End file.
